Mood Swings
by dagforever
Summary: Ginny is having mood swings. How's does Draco deal with a moody witch who's the best hex caster in England? It's all his sexy naked bum's fault that she's moody too. This story is a continuation of the story I Don't Love Her
1. Chapter 1

Draco, Blaise, Greg, Bill, Seamus and Vincent are watching the Falmouth Falcons Vs. Tutshill Tornados quidditch match on Draco's new Wizarding Projection Screen (very similar to a muggle television.) The living room in the London penthouse they are sitting in is a mess. Bottles of Meade cover the tables and some of the floor along with chips, and pretzels. In the corner of the room is a playpen with three babies in it, all dressed in shades of blue. A red headed toddler climbs into Bill Weasley's lap with a sippy cup in hand. The room filled with sounds of the men's comments about the games.

"You stinking no good bloody git. What a blind BAST…."

Bill covers his son's ears and cuts Greg off. "Goyle! Watch what you're saying, please."

"Oh, sorry Weasley."

Seamus looks over at the playpen. "We should keep it down too. Don't want to wake those three."

Vincent looks at the babies then at Seamus and Bill. "Why didn't you make your wives take the kids?"

Bill and Seamus shoot Vincent a deadly look. "Crabbe, you know nothing about women. No wonder you're always dateless." The men laugh and Blaise continues. "Watching the boys is a small price to pay to get the witches out of their hair."

Greg laughs and adds, "Blaise you sound like a married man already."

"Only three more months of freedom mate." Crabbe chuckles.

"Marriage is great! Best thing I've done."

Seamus tries to contain his giggles, "Says the man whose brother-in-law is sitting next to him."

Bill's toddler points at the screen and yells, "GIT GIT GIT! Bloody Git!"

Before Bill can correct his son, five witches each with a shopping bag in hand rush into the room.

"Vat did he say Bill?" Fleur asked.

"Mama, mama" The toddler points at the quidditch official on the screen. "GIT!"

Ginny drops her bag, places her hands on her hips and advances with a look of fury on her face. "Draco Malfoy, how could you? The first time we entertain and you teach a two year old to curse. I can't believe it, and look at this place. What a… What a… OH…." Ginny starts crying uncontrollably. "I… I…." She runs out of the room. Everyone looks at her in puzzlement. "Um.. Keep watching the game. I'll be right back." Draco summoned a house-elf before leaving the room.

"Marriage is great." Crabbe whispers to Goyle.

Ginny looks at the small vile on the bathroom sink. The clear liquid starts to swirl, changing color to yellow. Ginny stares at the parchment in her hand, and starts to cry. "I can't be. I just can't be." She tries to contain herself but a knock on the door makes her start to sob loudly. "Gin, let me in now or I'm getting my wand." Her husband's voice shook with concern. She threw herself into his arms after opening the door. "Luv, what's wrong?" He holds her close wipes away her tears, kisses her face, nibs on her ear and whispers, "I love you, baby." Her weeping becomes uncontrollable.

"_Oh, God what have I done?"_ Draco thinks. "Talk to me, Gin. We can fix this. Please, Luv."

"Draco…. I…am…. I'm….. Sorry…."

"Sorry, for what love?"

"I know we wanted to wait." Tears still flowing but she speaks clearly. "Don't be mad, please."

"I won't be, Gin. Now, please tell me what's wrong?"

She looks into his face lovely hoping he is not disappointed. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes sparkle; a smirk appears, "You're pregnant." Ginny nods and smiles at him. His look tells her he is overjoyed. "We're going to have a baby!" He asks her again. She nods. Spinning her around, kissing her face, he yells, "Brilliant, Luv Bloody fabulous. "I'm going to be a Daddy!" He places her back on her feet. "I'm sorry, Gin. How do you feel about it?"

She kisses him lightly on the lips, "Wonderful, now that I know you're happy. I still want to work."

"Only, if your mid-witch agrees!"

"Deal." She pulls him towards their bed. "I'm tired, cuddle me."

He pouts. "Gin, I want to floo my parents and mates. Let them know, I'm going to be a father."

"Draco, I haven't seen a mid-witch so I don't know my due date."

"SO!", He heads for the door.

"It's 3 in the morning, you prat!"

"My mum won't care once she hears the news."

"Draco!" Ginny starts to cry again. "I want…… I've…. Dreamed….. About….. How….."

He runs over to her. "Calm down. We'll do it your way."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco felt strange sitting in the mid-witch's office, especially because he was the only male. This was something that witches did with their mothers and mother-in-laws not their husbands. He blamed the mudblood for his current predicament. For some reason muggle husband's attended mid-witch appointments and the births with their wives. Ginny's brother, Ron had attended the birth of his son. He hoped Ginny wouldn't take it that far, a wizards place was in the sitting room during birth. She told him this would be the only time he'd need to come, they would be telling their parents at dinner tonight. Ginny cuddled next to him when the assistant called another woman back. Looking around the room he noticed the woman appeared jealous of Ginny, not angry that a man was in their private domain. He pulled Ginny closer, kissed her forehead, and whispered, "I love you." Loud enough so the other witches could hear. Increasing the jealousy in the room.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Called the assistant. "Your husband may come along too."

Ginny sit on the exam table for only a couple of minutes before the mid-witch walked into the room.

"Hello, Ginny." Padma Patil smiled at her. "How is everyone?"

"Just fine, Padma."

"How far along do you think you are? And what was the date of your last cycle?"

"Well, I believe this is a honeymoon baby. We used the binding potion. Padma, I was using the anti-conception potion for weeks. Until I took the test two days ago."

"Don't worry Ginny, that happens all the time, it won't cause problems. Do you remember the date of your last cycle?" Ginny shakes her head.

"Is it important to know?" Draco asks.

"We can work around it, but if her cycles are regular, it will help us decide if the baby is the right weight and size."

"It was March 2nd and if by regular you mean every 28 days, she's regular."

Ginny giggles at him.

"What, you're a bear two days before! I thought the anti-conception potion caused you to stop." Draco hissed in a whisper to his wife.

"The potion does make some witches miss their first cycle after starting." Padma picks up a parchment "March 2nd and today is May 15th" she says to herself. "Lay back, Ginny." Padma runs her wand over Ginny's abdomen. "Everything's appears fine. This baby will arrive by the second week of December. You only stay two days after the birth."

"Don't you do home births?" Draco asked.

"Draco!" Ginny stated in shock.

"I'm not saying you have to Gin, but all Malfoy's have been born in the Manor. I want to have the option."

"I've done a number of home births."


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny had wanted to make dinner for their parents, but after leaving her mid-witch's appointment it become obvious they needed to talk. Draco had summoned an extra house-elf from the manor to assist with dinner. Ginny did have time to make the trifle for dessert.

Two hours before their parents were expected Ginny's stomach started to bother her. Draco handed her a gingersnap and cup of tea when she came into the living room. "Relax, luv. Our parents behaved themselves at the wedding." She shot a nasty look at him. "It's morning sickness, Draco, not nerves." Her mood had become foul. "Whatever you say, Luv." Draco replied then whispered. "At 4 in the afternoon."

"Pregnant woman can get morning sickness at anytime of the day mister KNOW-IT-ALL!" She yelled breathing loudly out of her nose in angry. He walks over and hugs her. "Sorry, luv. You're right." She starts crying. "Oh, Dragon. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, Princess. I was being a prat again." He walked her into the bedroom. "Let's have a lay down before our parents show up."

"Ginevra, your trifle was delicious." Lucius placed his spoon in the dish.

"Everything was wonderful, Ginny." Arthur added.

Neither Molly nor Narcissa had eaten very much and they were having problems not bouncing in their seats. They know what the dinner was about. Narcissa had been at the Malfoy offices when Draco invited his parents to dinner saying the Weasley's would be attending too. Narcissa gracefully ran to her son and hugged him saying, "My little boy is going to be a father." And she began to cry. "I didn't say that mum." Draco answered. Molly had been the same to Ginny. "What makes you think, I'm pregnant mum?" Ginny questioned. "Why else would you have both us and the Malfoys to dinner, dear."

Draco was the last to put down his spoon. He exhaled, "I'm sure you're wondering why we asked you here tonight." Narcissa started to bounce, as did Molly. "We have decided to move into the east wing of the Manor." The older women both sighed disappointedly.

Arthur looked at his daughter, "Are you sure, Ginny?"

"Yes, Daddy. Very sure."

"Each wing has its own entry. It is connected by only one common foyer with locking doorways. It is the same as them having their own house." Lucius offered. "When do you plan on moving in Draco?"

"November or December. I showed Ginny around last week."

"We're only going to redecorate 5 rooms. A family parlor, Draco's study, a parlor for myself, our bed chamber, and a nursery." Ginny smiled.

"A nursery! I knew it! When Ginny?" Molly hugged her daughter.

"The second week of December. Mum"

Narcissa hugs Ginny. "How have you been feeling Ginevra?"

"Fine, Narcissa." As the women talk, the men head into the living room for a drink.

Lucius summons a house-elf and sends it to the Manor. Both Lucius and Arthur look over Draco's projection screen. "It's new, called a projection screen. It displays all the professional quidditch games."

"It looks like Ron's tellievision." Arthur looks at the back of it. "Does it work like the Wireless?"

"Yes, with a visional charm. There is a couple of cooking shows and other things for the witches I believe. Gin was watching something yesterday."

Arthur looks at Draco with strength and courage. "Is Ginny moving to the Manor of her own free will?"

"I'm not forcing her, Arthur." Draco chuckles. "No one can force Ginny to do anything. The witch has a deadly wand." Draco gives his father-in-law a meaningful look. "We had agreed before the wedding to raise our children at the Manor, but I told her today I wouldn't hold her to it. I want Ginny to be happy."

Arthur nods and the house-elf appears with a bottle. Lucius goes over to the bar, removes three glasses and opens the bottle. He calls Draco to his side, they face each other. "This Cognac has been aged 50-year-old, son. It is an old Malfoy tradition to open such a bottle at a pregnancy announcement. Today, we will drink to your wife and child's health. You will not drink from the bottle again, until the birth. Toasting the birth, baby's health, and a quick recovery for your wife. The rest of the bottle is to be saved for the child's christening." He hands a glass to each of the men. "To Ginevra may her pregnancy be healthy. To my future grandchild, with our families history Arthur I think it would be safe to say our future grandson" Arthur nods. "May he grow strong and healthy." The men drink.

Draco rolls his eyes as his wife rounds on the decorator. This was their fourth design decorator in as many months hopefully this one would last. Her crankiness hadn't changed. She was also over emotional, but with her pregnancy showing now people were more understanding. Arthur kept reassuring Draco that Molly's mood swings stopped in her seven month when carrying Bill, and they were minor with her other pregnancies. Draco could only hope this to be true. He was coming to his end. If things didn't change this baby would be an only child.

Ginny grabs Draco leading him into what will be the nursery. The decorator follows. She goes to the back of the room. "I want a bathroom here. A regular size bathtub on this wall. A built-in baby tub with running water on this wall. I want a sink on this wall with built-in folded away steps. The toilet here also with built-in folded away steps." She rolls her eyes at the decorator. "I know it's a custom order."

"It's not that Mrs. Malfoy." The male decorator replied with a smile. "I was just thinking. My cousin is a muggle and well the other day I was in her son's school. All the sinks and bowls were junior size. What do you think about…" He shows Ginny a bath plan.

"I love it. Someone who finally understands." Ginny starts to cry; Draco pulls her into his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She says wiping her tears away with Draco's handkerchief. "I want everything perfect."

"I understand, Mrs. Malfoy. Your baby deserves the best. Would you like me to change the sitting room into the Nanny's bedchamber or do you want me to.."

Ginny cuts him off. Her face now red with anger not tears. Her words are spat at him. "I'm going to raise my baby. There will be no nanny. Do you think I'd trust an old bitter cow with the care of my child? I'm more than capable you know." She rants on for a number of minutes spewing her venomous tongue at the male designer. When she grabs for her wand, Draco takes hold of both hands, pulls her close and whispers in her ear. "Now Luv, you can't go cursing every design decorator in England, even if they do deserve it." He kisses her cheek. She exhales. "You're right Dragon." She whispers in his ear. "If I play nicely for the next hour will you take me home and play nice with me." She leans into him. "Designing our new home has caused my knickers to dampen." He nods at her, doing an excellent job at hiding his true feeling.

As Ginny discusses the design of the baby's sleeping room, how she wanted the sitting area to be a playroom / dining area for the baby, and how to attach the room to her and Draco's bedchambers, Draco smirked to himself. He wanted to pat himself on the back for stopping Ginny's wand play. She was a very talented witch. He'd face the Weasel, Pottie, and Granger before he'd duel Ginny. She was the best hex caster he knew, and Lucius recently learned that the pregnancy had increased her powers. He said the wrong thing and before Draco could react she hurled a Bat-Bogey Hex at him. Lucius was able to cast a hex deflection but Ginny's powers were stronger and made it passed. He tried to play this down, saying he didn't use all his power in fear of harming his future grandchild. He'd been avoiding Ginny lately. So were her brothers. She had placed a hurling hex on each one of the twins' brooms after they teased her about being scolded by both Draco and Molly for flying when pregnant. Ron was the victim of a knee-reversing hex, Bill and Charlie were lucky enough to only get hit with a stinging hex. But Harry got both the Bat-bogey hex and the twitchy ears hex for a nasty comment about Draco. Draco had avoided his wife's wand so far. He didn't know if it was luck, his quick apologies, or the fact that she needed him to satisfy her sexual appetite. Her increased sexual desires were the best side effect of pregnancy. She couldn't seem to get enough of him, and as her belly expanded she was very willing to try new positions and other things.

"Draco is there anything you want to add?" Ginny words begin him back from his thoughts. "I believe you covered it all, Luv." He states but thinks, _I'm not dumb enough to add my two sickles when she's this moody._


	4. Chapter 4

The lift door opens; Draco helps a heavily pregnant Ginny out. He is wearing a gray Falcon jumper with charcoal pants. She is wearing a gold maternity shirt, camel color maternity pants, and an orange Cannons jumper is on her back with the sleeves tied loosely around her neck. "Luv, that jumper does nothing for you let me shrink it."

"Nice try, Malfoy. I'd be wearing it if you hadn't done this" she points to her large belly," to me. The Cannons are going to cream your precious Falcons today."

"Would you like to bet on that, MRS. Malfoy?" He wraps his arms around her belly from behind and nibbles on her ear. "Position three for me if the Falcons win." He whispers.

Ginny giggles. "A feet massage, a back massage, and ride on that magnificent tongue of yours tonight after the Cannons win." She whispers back kissing him.

"Oy, C'mon. Knock it off. We've already caused enough problems." Blaise commented as he and Pansy approached the couple. He kisses Ginny on the cheek. "It wonderful to see you Ginny. How are you feeling?"

Ginny kisses him back. "Gigantic. I believe I'm having an Abraxan."

Blaise looks at her stomach, "I can hardly tell you're expecting, doll." He has taken hold of her left hand and caresses it with both of his.

"You're a wonderful liar Mr. Zabini."

"Mrs. Malfoy, you wound me." Blaise turns up the charm and flirts. "You are a breathtaking beauty." He pulls on her Cannon jumper. "Well, this jumper is hideous. A gray one would look much nicer."

"I like my orange one thank you." She elbows Draco. "But you would think a gentleman would offer to buy me a jumper that fits."

"I'll not shop for a Cannon jumper. You have galleons and Gringotts notes feel free to get your own." Draco teases.

Pansy links her elbow in Ginny's and starts walking away. "He told you to go shopping Ginny. There's a lovely shop down the hall. They have stuffed quaffles for babies, and jumpers in infant sizes for all the teams."

"My son will be needing a stuffed snitch and he'll never wear an orange jumper!"

Pansy pivots and turns her nose up. "Do your own shopping Malfoy! And the baby is going to be a chaser like _her_ mother. Not a glory hound seeker like someone else. We'll see you at Greg's box, I know where it's at."

Pansy and Ginny come around the corner laughing. Pansy is carrying a bag. Ginny looks up to see Vincent Crabbe saying good-bye to a dark haired woman around their age. He goes into a box, and the woman walks towards them. Ginny grows angry and grabs for her wand. She knows this woman, she's the Hufflepuff , Beth. Draco had an affair with her, when Ginny and Draco were dating her sixth year.

Beth sees Ginny and looks at her with disgust. "My god, Weasley your bigger than the giant squid. No wonder Draco wanted to see me."

"You lying WHORE!" Ginny screamed.

Beth laughs, "I believe the word you're looking for Weasley is Mistress!" Ginny starts to cry.

Pansy grabs Beth. "It's Mrs. Malfoy to you cunt. And stop lying, Draco wouldn't touch you now and hasn't in years."

A crowd has started to collect and to watch the women.

"Get off me, Parkinson you bitch." Beth pulls away. "Where did I just come from? Greg, Blaise, Vincent, and Draco are in that room."

"Oh, yes" Pansy spat in disbelief. "I'm sure my husband watched as you serviced Draco."

"Your husband's only good at watching, Pansy." Beth cackled at Ginny. "Unlike another woman's husband."

Ginny lifts her wand and hits Beth with three quick hexes. Beth's hair falls out, she grows a beard that is three feet long, and her firm double "D" breasts are now sagging to her waist.

"You mudblood loving, cock sucking, money grabbing bint." Beth screams raising her wand.

"Drop it now, or die" The voice was dangerously low and growling. Ginny stopped crying and became quite scared. Her husband looked and sounded like Lucius in his death eater days. There was no doubt in her mind he would have used 'Avada Kedavra' on the witch if she didn't drop the wand.

Blaise, Greg, and Vincent also had their wands on Beth. Pansy had walked in front of Ginny when Beth was distracted by Draco's words.

Her wand drops. "I never thought I'd see the day five Slytherins would protect a poor filthy Gryffindor."

Ginny runs to Greg's suite crying. Draco goes to follow but Pansy stops him and sends Blaise. Beth collects her wand and walks away yelling something about her lawyers calling Draco's office Monday morning with a damages suit.

"What happened Pansy?" Draco asked.

Pansy looks at Crabbe. "Crabbe was talking to Beth, your seventh year slut, in front of the box. She told Ginny you asked to see her and implied you've been sleeping with her."

"Bloody hell." He heads for the box.

"What the fuck were you thinking Vinnie?" Blaise yelled as he comes out of the box.

"I was thinking about a fuck. She did me in the cupboard. I didn't know Ginny would see her."

Pansy's told the entire story to the group. She took great delight in informing her husband about Beth's thought of his sexual abilities. Blaise said something about Beth being a practice pitch, a release port and only focusing on his pleasure when he was with her. The group is laughing when they open the door to the box. The room is large with a high back loveseat and soft armchairs overlooking the quidditch pitch. There is a bar on the right side, and a private lavatory. As they close the door, Ginny's head comes over the armrest of the loveseat. Her long hair flows freely, a look of total ecstasy on her face, she moans lustfully. Pansy grasps. The guys chuckle. All head back for the door. Ginny catches Pansy eyes. "Sorry, Gin. We come back later."

"Why?" Ginny laughs after seeing their looks. "He's only massaging my feet for Merlin's sake." She gets another blissful look on her face and sighs. "Oh god, yes!"

"Damn! Malfoy will you massage my feet?" Blaise interjects.


	5. Chapter 5

The Cannon's won the match. Draco had spent the last two evenings paying off his lost bet and convincing Ginny that Beth was lying. Ginny knew it the moment the words left Beth's mouth. The truth be told, Ginny was keeping Draco far to busy sexually for him to perform somewhere else. But her mood swings were getting the best of her, and worked great for an excuse too. Beth did try to sue over the hexing, but she stopped cold. When the story hit the Prophet, women wrote in with overwhelming support for Ginny. Her parlor was still loaded with owls she wanted to answer.

She had been in a great mood the last couple of days so he thought the timing good for discussing baby names. He walked into their bedroom with an Astronomy book. Ginny is sitting up on the bed. It amazes him how much he desires to touch a woman with a giant belly, seeing her sends a jolt to his groin. He shakes it off. They need to discuss names. If all goes well, he can enjoy her body later. Ginny looks at the book in his hand. "Well, you decided it was time we discussed names?" He gives her a puzzled look. "You're mother told me about both the Malfoy and Black families naming traditions. I don't have a problem with either." She pats the bed. He sits down. "I like Carina or Cassiopeia for a girl. As long as we can call Cassiopeia, Cassie for short."

"Carina Ginevra Malfoy," Draco says the name three times looking at Ginny. "I like it. What about you?"

"I agree. This is going to be easy." Ginny kisses his cheek. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, the second. If it's a boy. We can call him Dray, or Deuce."

"No, Gin. He gets my first name as his middle."

"Or he can have your whole name according to your mother."

"I know. I don't want him to have my fill name. Cygnus Draco Malfoy. After my maternal Grandfather."

"Cygnus!" She turns up her nose. "Never. I want to name him after you."

"We will, his middle name will be Draco. Now, let's look for a first name we both agree with."

She starts to sob and he pulls her close as much to comfort her as to get her farther away from her wand. "But I want to…. Name… Him…. Draco Lucius Malfoy just like you. Because I… Love…. You." She continued to sob.

"I love you too, Gin. But I'll never agree to name him that." She sobbed louder. "Have a good cry and get it out Luv. Tears aren't going to change my mind this time."

She cried for 45 minutes, while also trying to change his mind. Once she was done, it only took them one hour to agree on the name _Orion Draco Malfoy. _

Ginny kept the Astronomy book in her nightstand. She enjoyed looking at it and had

written down names she liked for the other two children they planned on having. Draco chuckled at her when she told him. Telling her, she was getting a little ahead of herself. The last week seemed to crawl by for Ginny it was Thursday, December 12th, and if she didn't go into labor by the 14th, Padma would perform a spell to start it. She would have to give birth at St. Mungo's if that needed to be done. Padma had told them that sex can help labor get started, Draco was happy to do his part. She excitedly waited for Draco to come home tonight. She had found a name in the astronomy book that she thought was better if it was a boy. He had told her, he may be late, he planned on finishing things up so he could spend the next two weeks at home with her.

She never felt him join her in their bed, but when she awoke at 7 am he was there. She ran her hands across his chest, then through his hair. Her hormones had given her an appetite for him that couldn't be satisfied. And the thought of having to wait two to four weeks after the birth had her waiting to get all that she could now. She thought _how lucky she was to be a witch. Hermione had told her muggle women had to wait 6 to 8 weeks after birth before resuming relations with their husbands. _She ran her hands down her husband's side. Her hands hit the waistband of his pajama bottoms. She places her right hand into the bottoms, and leans up to kiss him. Her lips had just touched his when his hand goes to the back of her head and pulls her into a searing kiss. When he releases her, she is breathless.

"And just what do you think you're doing witch?"

"I was trying to get a Good-Morning Luv Shag."

He smiles at her. His hands start caress her breasts, he places light kisses on her neck while he speaks. "If I give you one, will you let me go back to sleep? I didn't get home until 3 am." She sighs has he nibbles on her ears. "Oh, yes Dragon." He chuckles into her neck. "Yes, to what Luv?" He asks as he helps her into the spoon position.

She couldn't believe how energized she was this morning. After a nice love making session with Draco and a half hour nap she headed for the shower. She was thinking about seeing if Narcissa wanted to go shopping or maybe go to the printers and get samples of birth announcements and Christian invitations. She was drying off when her first contraction came. It was very sharp causing her to grab her side and lean against the wall. It passed quickly. She collected herself and put on her bathrobe. She made it to her dressing room before the next one hit. It was still sharp and she was able to sit and breathe through it. She started to brush her hair. Padma said that first babies take time, Molly had told her, she was in labor for 16 hours the first time, Hermione was in labor for 20, and her brothers' wives were all over 18 hours with the first.

She put on a nightgown designed for pregnancy and nursing. Ginny started back to the bed, thinking that she would try to get some rest, or at least cuddle up with Draco. She had only gotten to the doorway when a very strong contraction hit her and she can't contain her scream. "Oh, god!" She grabs her belly.

Draco is awake and across the room in only a couple of steps. "Gin, is it time?" She nods. He carries her to the bed while summoning three house-elves. "Get my wife's mid-witch. Get my mother. Get Molly Weasley." The elves disappear. He lays her on the bed and looks at his watch. "Did they just start Luv?"

"NO! It hurts." She grabs her stomach again.

He rubs her stomach, then her back and talks her through the contraction. Once it passes he starts to walk away.

"Draco, don't go! You promised you'd stay!"

"I'll stay, Gin. I only want to put some pants on before our mothers arrive."

Ginny giggles when she looks up. "Well, it was the sight of your bare bum that got us

here."

He puts on his boxers but carries his pants and shirt over to Ginny. Her face starts to show pain. "Try to relax and breathe through it, Luv." She growls at him. "I know, Gin. Easier said then done. Where's your wand?"

Through gritted teeth Ginny says, "Why you scared?"

"Yes!" The frightened look on his face makes Ginny laugh despite the pain. He kisses her cheek and puts on his pants. He gets his shirt on when there's a knock and a very excited Narcissa comes through the door.

The hours seemed to drag for Draco. He was having a hard time seeing Ginny in so much pain. He kept looking at Molly and his mother for reassurance. Padma kept telling both him and Ginny that everything was going well.

"All right Ginny I can see the head. Give me one big push."

"You can do it, Luv. PUSH!" Draco pushes Ginny up into the sitting position as she pushes and the baby's head comes out. It starts to cry instantly. Padma is shocked and tries to clean out the baby's mouth with a small suction ball. Draco and Ginny look at each other and kiss.

Padma shakes her head and talks to the baby. "You're a strong one aren't you? I've never had one cry before the chest came out before. Let me clean this stuff out of your mouth little one." She sucks a little more out of the mouth. "All right Ginny, one more push."

Ginny takes a big breath and pushes. She closes her eyes and leans back. Draco lays her down on the bed never taking his eyes off the baby. He looks very closely before turning his attention to Ginny and kissing her. "It's a boy, Luv. You're brilliant. Bloody brilliant."

"He's perfect Ginny. He's big and very strong." Padma says as she is cleaning the baby. She wraps him in a blanket and hands him to Ginny. Draco moves the blanket away from the baby's face. "Hello, Orion. I'm…"

"NO! Draco. I've changed my mind. I don't want to call him Orion."

"Sssh, we'll talk about it later." He said calmly but inside he was fuming. _What was she playing at_, he thought.

"Draco, please I wanted to name him Tyl. Tyl Lucius Malfoy. Please." She was

pleading.

Draco looked puzzled, and then smiled. "Tyl, hum." She nods. "After the star in my constellation?"

"Yes, the one closest to the dragon's heart."

He kisses his son on the cheek. "Keep your eyes on her Tyl. Your mummy always figures out how to get her way."


End file.
